


The Damage Done

by FrozenMemories



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Episode: s03e09 The Dead and the Dying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Agron has returned, but not undamaged.
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	The Damage Done

"Still fingers."

"Agron, I-"

"I am not of a mood."

It has been like this for many nights since Agron's miraculous return.

Nasir's chest aches with the venom of Agron's rejection, each day a tad more. He has done everything to offer comfort to the man he had thought gone from this world. He has cleaned and bandaged his wounds, bathed him, braced him, held him at night when agony claimed him in his dreams. Yet when his hands seek to offer affections and pleasure, his stubborn heart recoils. Every time.

He understands it to a point - Agron has suffered unspeakable torture that his body may never recover from. He is a man of pride and being rendered helpless and incapacitated leaves him feeling weak and useless. Still he must see the gift in all of it, Nasir reasons. His life has been spared, he is back with his heart, where he belongs. Free to live another day, and then another by Nasir's side.

"You asked that I would live," he recalls the occasion of when last they broke words, before Agron parted for Rome. Pain marrs his face, yet Agron would not know this, for he is avoiding his lover's gaze. Nasir continues his desperate plea, "Yet you withhold me from grasping life's pleasures and deny me joyous reunion."

"Nasir," Agron's voice is strained by defeat, "I beg of you, cease arguing and find rest."

A sigh, heavy with despair, escapes him as he heeds Agron's request once more. He burrows his face into Agron's chest and places his arms firmly around him.

"Will you hold me tonight?"

With reluctant pace Agron's left arm crosses over him and comes to rest upon his shoulder.

There is a long stretch of silence, where only the steady beat of Agron's heart can be heard.

Nasir closes his eyes and waits for sleep to claim him. His breathing is even and slow, his mind already adrift, when he feels the arms around him tighten. Agron's lips press a firm kiss to the top of his head.

"Apologies," he whispers into the dark.


End file.
